From Date Night to Hate Night
by Mr Sir VII
Summary: A short, two chapter story about a group of Eeveelutions. Lemons in both chapters! PokemonXPokemon, if you're not into that sort of thing then don't read. Chapter 2 coming in the near future! Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

A quick reminder, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted from Nintendo. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, not me.

**From Date Night to Hate Night**

I was lying on my couch, sleeping, when my life took a turn for the worse with Espeon.

I was a heavy sleeper, when I closed my eyes I would be out in minutes. And don't try to wake me up either, that won't be very effective. I've missed many days of school because I would refuse to wake up. Even alarms don't work. I guess the stereotype is true, all Jolteons are stubborn.

I guess today was different, because the sound of the ringing phone woke me up quickly. I groggily opened my eyes and read the caller ID. It was her, my girlfriend, Espeon. The moment I saw her name pop up on the phone, a smile spread across my face.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hey Jolteon! I was just wondering if we could go out for dinner and a movie tonight. How does that sound?" The sound of her sweet voice made my tiredness vanish almost instantaneously.

"That sounds great babe! What restaurant do you have in mind?"

"I'll just text you, okay?"

"Yeah that sounds fine. I'll see you tonight, Espeon."

"See you later!"

-Click- I hung up. I propped myself up on the couch and rubbed my eyes before looking at the clock.

"Two hours?! I can't believe I slept that long, I should have been doing my work…" I muttered sleepily as I arose from the couch. I reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

My phone's screen lit up with a few messages from Espeon as I sat at the table, just some messages about the details of tonight. I thanked her and sauntered off into my room to get ready. I didn't look very appealing in my current state, I was still tired and disheveled. I still had some research for my job to do, that'll keep me busy until my date.

* * *

I fell on my back; the soft mattress cushioned my fall. I was grinning ear to ear, I was going to see Jolteon tonight! He seemed just about as excited about it as I did. I held my phone in my right paw, looking at the messages I just sent to him about the details, making sure I didn't mess anything up. But sure enough, everything seemed fine. I got up from the soft bed and headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower.

I pulled the curtain open and stepped inside, and after turning the faucet I let the warm water hit my face and body. I washed myself and turned the water off. I guess I wasn't paying attention, because I tried to exit the shower without pulling the curtain aside. I was still thinking about my date tonight.

I slid the curtain aside and grabbed a towel from the cabinet and dried myself off. I still stood inside the shower so the water dripping off of my body wouldn't fall onto the tile floor. After completely drying myself, I stepped out of the shower and threw the towel into the laundry hamper in the corner.

When I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, a cloud of steam exited the bathroom and escaped into the hallway. I strolled into my room, eager to get ready and prepare for the date. I glanced at my clock positioned on my nightstand, and decided to postpone getting ready for now; the date was in 6 hours.

I didn't want to bore myself waiting, so I called a few of my friends, Leafeon, Vaporeon, and Glaceon, to come over and hang out. Having a few friends over wouldn't hurt, would it?

About a half hour later, Vaporeon was the last to show up. I greeted her at the door after I heard the doorbell sound.

"Hey Vaporeon, come in. Glaceon and Leafeon are already here." I causally greeted her.

"How's it been, Espeon?" Vaporeon said as she walked inside.

"Eh, it's been going, that's for sure. Not bad, not good, but tonight should be a lot better, Jolteon and I are going out on a date."

A weird smirk came across Vaporeon's face after I said the last sentence, but I brushed it aside. She was a weird Pokémon, but fun to be around nonetheless. She was attractive, her body was slim and firm. I remember when Jolteon first started coming to the Eeveelution boarding school last year as a Junior. When I was just beginning to get to know him, I thought for sure that he would fall for Vaporeon instead of me. Vaporeon was my best friend, and we both shared the same feeling.

I closed the door behind me and lead Vaporeon to the living room, where Leafeon and Glaceon were sitting, watching something on the TV.

Glaceon was lying down on the couch with her feet in Leafeon's lap. Leaf was shy, she really didn't talk much. She was an innocent little Pokémon, but she wasn't very outgoing. It took Vaporeon and I awhile to become friends with her.

Glaceon, on the other hand, was very loud and spontaneous. She had many boyfriends, many didn't last more than a week or two. She was hilarious though, which was one of the main reasons why I'm still her friend. Otherwise, she was annoying and somewhat idiotic.

Leafeon looked at me with eyes that pleaded, "Please tell Glaceon to get her feet off me." I nodded to her, which gave Leaf a small smile.

"Hey, Glaceon, what's the matter with you? Can't you see Leaf isn't comfortable?"

Glaceon rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She adjusted herself and sat straight on the couch, leaning against the armrest. I could see why Leafeon didn't want to try and ask her herself, Glaceon was short tempered.

Vaporeon went to her usual spot, on the recliner in the corner of the room. I sat in between Glaceon and Leafeon.

I made myself comfortable and looked up at the TV. I could see that Glaceon had her stupid show on, some channel that was dedicated to attractive male Pokémon. Both Glaceon and Vaporeon were enjoying the program, but I looked to my left and saw Leafeon's face. She wasn't very enthused.

"Hey, I'll be back. I'm going to get something to eat, alright? Do you guys want anything?"

Vaporeon's face lit up. "You still have some salt and vinegar chips left, right?" I'd love some of those."

Glaceon agreed and Leafeon didn't care for anything we had. I got up from the couch and stretched, but what I didn't see changed my life. I didn't see that my phone dropped from my pocket.

While I was searching through the cabinets, Glaceon noticed the glare from the sun shining off of my phone's screen. She reached for it and unlocked it.

Vaporeon noticed what was going on, and a large smile came across her face.

"Hey, Glaceon, hand me the phone."

Glaceon turned around to face her, she was still looking through the pages of apps that I had on my phone. "What do you want it for?" She said in her usual, uninterested tone of voice.

"Espeon told me that she has a date with her 'absolute stud' of a boyfriend tonight. Let's mess with them, it'll be hilarious." Vaporeon caught both Leafeon and Glaceon's attention, but Leafeon, surprisingly, spoke first.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" She said shyly.

Glaceon smirked. "I have an idea. Come here."

The two other Eeveelutions in the room moved closer to Glaceon and looked over at the phone in her hands. She opened the messaging app and opened the conversation between Espeon and Jolteon. "Hey babe! Instead of going out tonight, just come over to my place." Glaceon tapped the send button and relocked the phone.

The smile on Vaporeon's face quickly disappeared. "No, Glaceon! That was terrible… Why did I agree to let you do that? Espeon is going to be pissed…"

Glaceon playfully punched Vaporeon. "It'll be alright. Espeon'll see the message and text Jolteon back. And if she suspects we did it, I'll take the blame. It will be fine, alright?"

Leafeon was getting angrier just listening to the dumb ice type talk, but she was too shy to speak up.

The phone lit up in Glaceon's hands, it was a message from Jolteon that read, "Sure thing, I can adjust. See you soon!"

Vaporeon grew worried. Various thoughts about consequences raced through her head. What if Espeon found out? Would she forgive them?

The three heard footsteps coming from the kitchen Espeon was coming back. Leafeon and Vaporeon returned back to their respective spots and Glaceon put the phone back where she found it, but she pushed it into the gap between the couch cushions. She turned around, winked, and mouthed, "Its okay."

Espeon returned with two bowls of chips and handed one to Glaceon, and the other to Vaporeon. Vaporeon used all her might to refrain herself from speaking up about the conversation.

4 hours passed and Glaceon, Leafeon, Vaporeon, and I were sitting on the floor, playing spin the bottle. It was Vaporeon's turn, and Glaceon was thinking about what she should ask.

"Truth or dare?"

"I pick dare, I'll do anything." Vaporeon responded.

"Ooh, anything? I've got just the thing."

Vaporeon regretted what she said, remembering Glaceon's personality 'quirks'.

"Alright, I dare you to… Kiss Espeon." She said with a smile.

"What?" Vaporeon and I said loudly and simultaneously.

"You heard me, kiss each other, on the lips."

Leafeon was a little amused by Glaceon's choice of a dare. A small, innocent smile came across her lips and she cocked her head slightly in interest.

Meanwhile, Vaporeon and I were grossed out and mad at Glaceon. But a dare was a dare, and if there was something Vaporeon guarded more than her sexuality, it was her pride. She couldn't refuse a dare.

"You scared Vaporeon? Nervous? Like a Torchic!" Glaceon burst out laughing. "Bwak, bwak bwak bwak!"

I looked at my best friend and sighed. "Let's just get it over with, alright?"

She nodded and leaned in with me. Our lips met, and we were about to pull away when Glaceon pushed our head back together.

"Come on, that was nothing! Make out!" She could barely contain herself, she was laughing too hard.

Leafeon stood up and pulled Glaceon's paws from the back of our heads. "What is wrong with you? Seriously, why would you do that to your friends?" Leafeon scolded the ice Pokémon.

Vaporeon and I quickly separated and looked up at Leafeon and Glaceon in awe. She never stood up for us, or even spoke loudly. Why would she now?

"You're a sick little Pokémon, you know that? These are straight girls, and you practically made them make out! You should leave, we don't want you here." Leafeon pointed towards the door.

Glaceon smirked to herself and raised her arms in defeat. "Fine, I surrender. You guys do make a cute couple though." She stood up and exited, laughing softly about our kiss.

The door shut behind her, and Leafeon rejoined Vaporeon and me on the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, that isn't me. I hope this doesn't change anything about me…" Leafeon looked at the ground and spoke softly.

"Leaf, we aren't mad at you we're actually pretty thankful that you did that for us." I responded happily and with a smile.

Leafeon raised her head and looked at me. "You mean it?"

Vaporeon spoke up. "We both mean it one hundred percent Leafeon, you really did help us. Thank you."

The grass type smiled and I swear I saw her blush. "I appreciate it guys." She reached over and picked up the glass bottle that was lying on the couch. "Do you still want to play?"

"Actually, I'm fine. Vaporeon?" I turned to my friend and asked.

"I agree, let's do something else."

We all got up from the floor and returned to our spots on the couch and recliner. The TV was still on, playing something that I didn't recognize. I looked at the clock, it read 7:42.

My heart jumped. "Shit! Sorry guys, but you'll have to be leaving. I need to get ready for my date."

Both Leafeon and Vaporeon got up and smile at me.

"Well, it's been fun Espeon. See you later, maybe another time this week. I'm sure I'll be free." Vaporeon replied.

"Yeah, I'm free for the next couple days, just give me notice and I'll be over." Leafeon said happily.

The two walked towards the door and opened it. "See you!" They simultaneously called before shutting the door behind them.

Both Pokémon got into Vaporeon's car, and were about to drive home when Leafeon's face turned red.

"Oh no! Remember what Glaceon did? Jolteon's going to come here, to Espeon's house instead of where they're supposed to meet! What are we going to do?"

"You're right." Vaporeon agreed. "It'll be alright, we'll just go back inside and tell Espeon. I'm sure she'll understand."

Leafeon nodded and they both exited the car. After returning to Espeon's door, Vaporeon tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked from the inside. Leafeon tried to turn it a few times, and then went to knock on the door to get my attention.

"Espeon? Hey, Espeon! Answer the door!" They banged on the door loudly.

I was too busy getting ready to hear my two friends. I was in the bathroom, blaring music from a few speakers and doing my hair. I hummed along with the song and carried on.

Back outside, Vaporeon got another idea. "Hey, I know. I'll just call her. She'll get it for sure." She pulled out her phone and dialed my number.

The phone buzzed in between the couch cushions, right where Glaceon put it. I always kept my phone on vibrate, it was better than having my ringtone play every time I get a call or text. Anyways, I was too loud in the bathroom to notice the faint vibrating sound of my phone.

Vaporeon hung up angrily. "Rrrrgh… She won't answer."

Leafeon sat on the steps leading to my door. "Try and think of something else, I'm sure we can figure something out."

The water Pokémon joined her friend on the steps. She held her head in her hands; they were both deep in thought. "We could wait for her to come out. It seems logical." Leafeon suggested.

Vaporeon nodded and leaned back against the door to my house.

Inside, I finished with my makeup and grabbed my purse from the hook on the wall. I looked in the mirror positioned in the hallway to see if I looked okay. I smiled, happy with how I looked and opened the door to the garage.

Vaporeon jumped when she heard the motor for the garage door rev up. She nudged Leafeon on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. I exited the garage and took off down the street. I never noticed my two friends chasing after me.

Both Eeveelutions were panting and breathing heavily after they stopped chasing my car.

"No! How will we tell her!?" Vaporeon angrily muttered.

"If we couldn't get Espeon's attention, let's wait for her date and tell him. Then he'll sort things out with Espeon later."

Vaporeon gave her friend a small smile. "Yeah, I guess that'll work. But I'm staying in the car, its cold out here."

Both Pokémon returned to Vaporeon's car and waited for Jolteon. Leafeon drifted off to sleep, but her friend didn't notice.

Vaporeon, on the other hand, was deep in thought about Jolteon. She had always liked him, before I started dating him; she had the biggest crush on the electric Pokémon. I remember one time where I caught her looking at pictures of him on the internet. She was weird like that, if she found someone attractive, she wouldn't lose the feeling for him. Ever.

Vaporeon found herself getting a little flustered and hot in her seat. She was thinking about my date, but she was trying to restraining herself from thinking about him sexually. She squirmed in her seat her eyes closed and she moaned.

When she opened her eyes, she saw a yellow Pokémon knocking on the front door of my house. She smirked, and watched him closely.

* * *

I knocked again and called loudly. "Espeon? Are you home?" I sighed. Where could she be? She told me to meet her here.

I remembered that she kept a key under her mat, so I bent down and lifted the mat. I picked up the key that was lying there and unlocked the door.

I stepped through the door and into the hallway. "Espeon? Babe, where are you?"

I didn't know what was happening behind me. Vaporeon got out of her car and came up behind me. I didn't hear her at all, she moved in silence.

I stepped further into the house and looking in the living room for my girlfriend. I was unaware that the door was open, and the water Pokémon shut the door behind her. She had a smirk on her face and sexual thoughts in her mind.

I turned around to walk into the kitchen, and I made eye contact with her. I jumped, not expecting her as a visitor.

"Hey Vaporeon, I didn't notice you when I walked in. Do you happen to know where Espeon is? She told me that she wanted to meet here."

She approached me, her slim body moved gracefully and seductively. I didn't know why, she was one of my good friends. Plus, she knew I was in a relationship, and with her best friend, no less. I looked into her purple eyes, they seemed to be bright.

"Vaporeon?" I asked again, as she walked closer and closer to me. She sure was acting strange.

"Shut up Jolteon… Just let me do something to you, okay?" Her voice was sweet, almost soothing to my ears.

Before I knew it, she had hit me with her specialty: Her charm move that she learned as an Eevee. In that moment, I no longer had feelings for my dear Espeon. The Pokémon I loved was the divine water type that was standing in front of me.

My body wouldn't move under the spell of Vaporeon, but I found my voice to still be under my control. "Vaporeon, what are you-" I was cut off by her paw shutting my mouth.

"Shhhhh…" Vaporeon pushed me to the ground.

I could see what she was going to do now. Her right paw moved in between her legs and she rubbed herself. She was wet, and a small moan escaped from her lips.

I tried to speak again, but before I could say more than two syllables, she hit me with another charm. My vision turned from clear and calm to pinkish and full of love.

I was getting hard from her charm, and Vaporeon seemed to notice, after making sure I was under full effect of her charm, she moved down and gripped my member.

"Ooooh… Just how I imagined. Big. No wonder why Espeon likes you so much." She licked the tip of my dick, while maintaining eye contact.

A thought crossed my mind. Espeon, what if she saw me like this, with another woman? The thought escaped my mind as quickly as it came into it. Pleasure quickly replaced the fear.

Vaporeon now had her mouth closed around me and she was bobbing her head up and down at a steady pace. My head leaned back and I groaned.

After a minute or so, Vaporeon let go of me and stopped sucking. She still had a seductive look on her face, almost sexier that Espeon…

She climbed on top of me, making sure I couldn't try and run. She held my member vertically, and lowered herself onto me. Her walls closed around me, and I groaned again in pleasure.

The Pokémon that was controlling me shrieked in surprise and ecstasy, this was the first time Vaporeon has even seen a male's cock, and she was riding it.

She moved herself up and down over me, but her initial feeling of intense pleasure was replaced by a little pain. She bounced for a few seconds until I felt her pop her cherry. Her face confirmed, she had a look of slight pain, but as she kept moving herself over me, her look of pain was replaced with a large smile.

She leaned down towards my face and kissed me on my lips, against my will of course. With her second kiss, she moaned into it. One hand propped herself upright, and the other rubbed her clit.

* * *

I sat at the booth, sipping on my soda. Jolteon should be here by now, where could he be? It was quarter past eight, fifteen minutes past when I told him to be here. I played with the straw coming from my glass and sighed.

I left two dollars on the table for my drink and rose from my seat. I sulked out of the restaurant, both sad and angry towards my boyfriend. "I can't believe he stood me up… And to think he liked- no, loved me! I can't believe it…"

I angrily pushed open the restaurant door as a tear rolled down my cheek. I sniffed, and I felt myself beginning to sob. "I guess I'll go back home…"

* * *

Back in Espeon's house, I was still under strong effect of the charm. I gripped the carpet that I laid on, Vaporeon was incredibly tight. We were both virgins, my dreams of losing my virginity to someone I truly loved was thrown out the window. The Pokémon riding me was moaning and panting almost uncontrollably, when I looked at her face, she was constantly moving from moan to smile, and back to moan again.

Vaporeon's walls began to tighten around me, she was about to cum. She moved herself quickly and harshly up and down, until she finally released. She collapsed on top of me, tired and panting. When she regained her breath, she looked up at my face.

She was actually incredibly cute, somewhat innocent even. Innocent, yet ready to ride some more. She raised and lowered herself over my dick in a steady rhythm, gripping my shoulders for support. I found my hands moving to her hips, and I guided her over me. I felt an urge within me, I was going to cum soon.

Whenever I felt the urge to cum, I always sparked. Vaporeon noticed that as well, a spark flowed from me and into the water type. I thought that electricity was super effective against water types, but it seemed that the spark only motivated her to move faster.

As she worked her body, I moved my hips in sync with her. The faint sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout Espeon's house. The sound was accompanied by the moans and screams from Vaporeon; she was in ecstasy right now. Her hips moved by themselves, trying to milk every drop of pleasure from the sex.

"Ooooh, Jolteon… I- mmm, I'm close! Fuck me hard!" A squeal of delight escaped her lips.

I obeyed her command, still under the effect of the charm. My hips slammed into the water type's drenched vagina.

* * *

As the garage door opened, I could see Leafeon sleeping in Vaporeon's car. In between sniffles, I thought to myself, "Hm, That's weird, I thought she left with Vaporeon."

I parked the car inside the garage, and walked back outside. I saw Vaporeon's car parked next to- Was that Jolteon's car? Why would he be here if he stood me up?

I tapped on the window of Vaporeon's car, and Leafeon opened her eyes slowly.

"Espeon?" A muffled voice sounded from inside the car. She rubbed her eyes and stepped out from the passenger side door. "Why are you here, I thought you were on your date."

I was very confused at the moment. A million questions flooded my brain at the same time. Where is Vaporeon if her car is here? Where is Jolteon? Why was Leafeon sleeping? I got a slight headache from the activity in my head.

"Hang on a minute Leaf, this is all really weird." I wiped my eyes free of tears and approached the front door.

I reached under the door mat but didn't come up with a key. I reached for the knob and turned it. What was happening inside my house was not what I was expecting at all.

As I stepped into the hallway I was met with the loud shrieks and moans from… Vaporeon? I rounded the corner to see my best friend and boyfriend having sex on my living room carpet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" My voice screamed with all my might.

Vaporeon jumped from the loud scream and turned around to face me. Jolteon's cock was still inside of her. A guilty look quickly spread across Vaporeon's face.

"What is this?" Leafeon asked, worriedly, behind me.

My face turned red, I was ready to rip someone's head off.

"Jolteon, why don't you tell us what's unfolding on my living room carpet?" I looked at my boyfriend's face, but I didn't see what I was expecting. His pupils were replaced with pink hearts, and he didn't respond to me. "Jolteon, answer me!" I scolded.

He still didn't answer me, so I looked at Vaporeon for an answer. She got up from the floor, and I saw Jolteon's member spark at the tip as she got up.

"L- listen Espeon, there's a lot of explaining to do…" Vaporeon nervously said.

"Explaining? Of course there's going to be explaining to do! What in Arceus's name were you two doing?"

Both Vaporeon and Jolteon stayed silent. I looked over at the electric type, he was still on the carpet.

"Jolteon!" I yelled. No answer. I looked over at Vaporeon.

"What did you do to my boyfriend?" my anger was more than I've ever experienced in my entire 19 years of life.

She was cowardly standing next to Jolteon, and she spoke quietly and with shame.

"Well, the short story is this: When you went into the kitchen to get chips a few hours back, Glaceon took your phone and texted Jolteon." Vaporeon motioned towards the Eeveelution still on the ground. "She told him to come here instead of to the restaurant. After we left, Leafeon and I tried to get you to come to the door, but you wouldn't. We regretted sending the text, and we wanted you to know about what we did. Nothing worked, so we waited for Jolteon to show up. When he did, he unlocked the door and looked around for you in the house, and I kinda…"

I interrupted. "You kinda what?"

"I kinda used charm on him, and then had sex with him. Nothing we did was his fault, I made him do it…"

Leafeon's eyes were wide after hearing the whole story. I wanted to say something, but words wouldn't come to my mouth. Leafeon, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you Vaporeon!" A tear formed in her eye. "You seduce her boyfriend, for what? It didn't get you anything, except for maybe thirty minutes of pleasure. I'm sure Espeon isn't mad at Jolteon, he didn't have anything to do with it. But you? How could you?!"

Leafeon clenched her fists in pure anger. I've never seen her angry, but after her encounter with Glaceon, and this, my viewpoint on her changed. Vaporeon wasn't my best friend, Leafeon was. She will stand up for anyone, anytime.

I was immobilized, I couldn't move myself. I began to weep, tears feel down my face and splashed onto the hardwood hallway floor.

I ran to my room and collapsed on my bed. Leafeon wasn't far behind, and she sat on the bed next to me, trying to comfort me.

Vaporeon fled the scene, she quickly and quietly left the house and drove away. The other Pokémon, Jolteon, was still on the living room floor, lying still.

"Shhh… It's okay Espeon. She's gone you don't have to look at her anymore…" I was sprawled out on my bed, and Leafeon had her hand on my shoulder.

"I- I swear… I'll kill her for what she did, I swear to Arceus!" I screamed in between sobs.

* * *

Thanks for reading, feel free to leave a like, follow, or a comment. Chapter 2 is coming in the near future, so be alert!


	2. Chapter 2

A quick reminder, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted from Nintendo. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, not me.

Hello there, sorry for the prolonged absence. I was very busy with life, and with the added mess of procrastination, I haven't been able to write.

I don't know If I'm going to continue this story, but if the demand is great enough, I might change my mind. One question that has come up was this: Are the Pokemon weird anthros? I don't really know myself, but you can decide that for yourself. With that said, he's the chapter.

**Chapter 2**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was_

I stared blankly at the notebook page before me, as the anger from today's events enraged me. I clenched my fists tightly and I felt a tear forming in my eye. I closed my notebook and threw it into the corner of my room.

I didn't unclench my fist, or even loosen my grip, except to wipe the tears from my eyes. I was furious at Vaporeon for what she did to Jolteon. I couldn't imagine a more evil person on this planet in this moment in time. Just thinking of the moment where I walked into the room makes me want to punch a hole in the wall.

Meanwhile, Jolteon was still lying on the living room floor. I didn't want to disturb him, or even look at him. It's not that I was mad at him, but just looking at my boyfriend reminded me of what Vaporeon did to him. His eyes were still glazed over and pink hearts were plastered over his pupils. Vaporeon must've really wanted him if the effects of her attacks still lingered this long.

In between my sobs, I could hear the faint sound of movement coming from the living room, and I supposed it was Jolteon finally coming to his senses. I didn't want to disturb him, both him and I had rough days. Hell, I'm not sure if he even remembers anything.

I rolled over on my bed, flipping over to my stomach. I buried my face into my soft pillow, I felt sobs coming quickly and I didn't want Jolteon to hear me. My pillow became quite damp as I continued to cry, but when I forced myself to stop, tears still fell down my cheeks. A part of me wanted to lay and cry forever, the second part wanted to run into the living room and find comfort in Jolteon.

I figured that staying in my room couldn't hurt, Jolteon would be so dazed he probably wouldn't know where he is.

I shut my eyes tightly to stop the flow of tears again, but it didn't work. I softly cried into my pillow for a few minutes. Or at least, that's what it seemed like. When I rolled back over and looked up at the ceiling, I could see Jolteon's weary eyes approaching the doorway.

Something about those eyes of his comforted me, my mouth moved into a very weak smile. But, Jolteon's eyes didn't look like they usually do.

"Hey… Espeon?" My boyfriend stumbled into the room wearily. On closer inspection, his eyes looked somewhat like mine; tired and groggy.

I wiped my nose and eyes from tears and sat up on the bed. "Jolteon, I'm glad you're awake. Are you okay?"

My words were quickly answered by Jolteon's voice. "Yeah, I'm alright. I should be asking you the same thing." He approached the bed.

"Yeah, I- I'm…" I thought of the events that occurred earlier in the day, and began to sob again. I couldn't let Jolteon see me like this, so I turned away from him and covered my face.

"Espeon…" Jolteon climbed up onto the bed and sat beside me. "Espeon, don't cry. I'm here for you, I'm not going to leave you."

I hugged the electric type as hard as I could, planting my head right into the middle of his chest. I sobbed loudly, clutching him. "Jolteon, why? I thought she was my friend, how could she do something like that? Why?" My sobs grew louder.

Jolteon pulled me closer to him, comforting me in a much needed embrace. "Shh… Espeon, don't cry."

"How could you be so calm in a time like this?" I looked up at him through tear-riddled eyes. "My best friend betrayed me, seduced you, and left you on the floor unconscious!" I held onto him tighter. "My dream is to be as calm as you." I sniffled.

Jolteon smiled slightly, I guess he liked my compliment. I would have given him another, but before I knew it he kissed me on the forehead; another gesture of comfort. I embraced him around the waist and finally held my tears back.

I stayed quiet as the last of my tears rolled down my cheeks and fell to the blanket on my bed. I collapsed backwards on the bed, leaving the side of Jolteon. My gaze went to the ceiling.

Too much was running through my mind at the moment, I was going to say something to Jolteon, but as I was searching for the words to thank him, nothing came to mind.

Jolteon fell back and lied next to me for a while. I gripped his hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. My teary-eyed face was replaced by a small smile, and I closed my eyes. Jolteon took the blankets and pulled them up and over us.

* * *

I think I fell asleep again, when I opened my eyes, I could hear some noises coming from the kitchen, and Jolteon was no longer by my side. The blankets were thrown to the side where Jolteon was. A sweet smell wafted from the kitchen, it was so potent, and I got up out of bed and followed my nose to the kitchen. What I saw somewhat surprised me, Jolteon was standing in front of the fridge, peering into it.

He heard my approaching footsteps and spun around to face me, he wore a large smile. "Glad you're up. I didn't think you'd wake for a few hours." He continued to search for something inside of the fridge.

Light shined in from the windows and I looked at the hanging clock positioned on the wall. It was seven in the morning, and I was asleep since ten last night. I slept for nine hours? It didn't seem that long, but I guess the comfort I found in Jolteon eventually led me to sleep.

I stepped farther into the kitchen, approaching Jolteon, and when I got to him I wrapped my arms around his waist and embraced him from behind. He was quite a bit taller than me, so instead of burying my head near his neck, it was positioned on his back.

"Thank you…" I muttered softly, with a small smile on my face.

My boyfriend turned his head around and looked down at me. My eyes met his and I think I felt my heart melt a little. Every time, I tell you, every time I look into his eyes they send me on a journey.

And he knows this, he knows I love his eyes. And he noticed me getting lost in his eyes right now.

"Espeon?" He smiled as he looked down on me.

I snapped out of my trance. "Sorry, I got a little carried away." I smiled.

"I'm glad, you've seemed to forget what happened." He turned back to the fridge and I let go of his waist. "I don't remember much."

I stepped back and sat on one of the kitchen stools near the counter. The events of earlier today upset me, but I wasn't about to burst into tears the second time in twenty four hours.

Jolteon pulled a carton of eggs from the back of the fridge and set them down on the counter. He pulled himself up onto the counter, sat down, and faced me. "Listen Espeon, I don't want to talk about what happened yesterday more than you want to. I'm going to try and clear my mind of what happened, so from now on," He slid off the counter, "I'm not going to talk about it." He took two eggs from the carton and cracked them over a pan before letting the contents spill into the pan.

I sighed deeply and looked down at the floor. "I'm not trying to relive that scene either." I frowned.

"How do you like your eggs?" I heard Jolteon's voice call to me.

It just occurred to me that my boyfriend was making me breakfast. "It doesn't matter to me, do whatever you want to." I said with a smile.

"Alrighty babe." He turned back and began working on breakfast

Sgrkltjgpoiewjaogk

I sat on the edge of my bed, debating on what to do next. I could go out to Jolteon and ask him, or I could just forget about it. I had no clue what I was going to do, I know Jolteon was incredibly angered by yesterday's 'events', but I needed him. My mind clogged with thoughts.

I took a deep breath and smelled the sweet scent of the air. It wasn't normally this sweet, but I had just gone into heat. I needed to relieve myself, but after what happened yesterday, I wasn't too sure on what to do. I was in desperate need of relief.

_Here goes… _I slipped off of my bed and headed to my boyfriend. I found him on the couch, watching TV, some show that I didn't recognize. I approached him and sat next to him on the couch.

He put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him, and he knew well that I loved cuddling. A small sigh of happiness escaped my lips as he pulled me to him, and he looked down at me with sparkling eyes.

From this angle, he looked like he had never done anything wrong, just the look in his eyes screamed perfection and innocence. I didn't want to ask him today, it wouldn't be fit after seeing him this way.

I closed my eyes and cuddled up with my boyfriend, but after settling in, the sweet smell of the air reminded me of what I came out here to do in the first place. I shifted uncomfortably, opening one eye to glance at Jolteon and to see his reaction. He didn't notice the smell yet, so I wasn't worried.

As I moved, however, my tail brushed in between my legs and glanced my slit. A moan escaped my lips and I gasped sharply. I blushed deeply and tried to cover my mouth, but my arm was stuck under Jolteon. This, he took notice of.

Before he looked down at me, I buried my face into him in disappointment and embarrassment didn't want him to see me like this, flustered, hot, and blushing deep red like a Pikachu's cheek. I swear I felt a little electricity in my face too. But that was just Jolteon trying to get my attention.

I looked up and my eyes met his, my cheeks still bright red, but slowly fading into a soft pink color. I was about to speak to him, but he put his paw to my lips.

"Espeon, what's the matter? Anything wrong?" He asked as he moved his paw from my mouth.

"N- No, why would there be a problem?" I quietly and sheepishly responded. The blush disappeared from my cheeks and I tried my best to stay calm and confident.

Jolteon adjusted himself on the couch to face me and put his arms on my shoulders. "Espeon," He started, "Please. Tell me what's bothering you." His tone of voice was serious and he seemed firm yet friendly.

"Jolteon," I looked away, towards the corner of the room. "I just need a little alone time, there's a lot I need to think about, and it's all just jumbled up inside my tiny brain… I hope you understand, but I guess I'm just preoccupied with many things at the moment." I sniffed the air, and the familiar sweet smell of me and my heat filled my nose. My cheeks turned slightly red again and Jolteon took notice of my odd behavior.

"Some alone time? Alright, that's a good explanation for me." He got off the couch and smiled at me. "I understand Espeon, don't think that I'm upset about you or what happened-" He cut off and frowned slightly. "I guess I'll talk to you later." And with that, he walked out without returning my wave goodbye.

I collapsed back on the couch and breathed a he sigh of relief, I surely thought he would find out what was happening and say something about it. Even though we had sex before, he is a little awkward and unintelligent about the whole love-making process. On the night when we had sex, the only reason why he wanted it so bad is because he had brought over a bottle of wine given to him by his older friend, Flareon. He brought it over for a romantic night, but he had too much and his instincts took over him.

The couch's soft pillows urged me to stay on the couch longer, and I decided that it was fine to just sit back and relax, maybe watch a little TV to unwind. I reached for the remote positioned on the coffee table to change the program. I tried to find something that I liked, but all of the channels that I usually watch were playing some shows I had either never heard of or that I didn't enjoy.

I sighed, switched the TV off, and tossed the remote beside before lying down on the couch. My mind blurred with thoughts of my heat, along with the need to relieve it.

I tried to forget about it, but the urge was too much for me. I needed to get off as fast as possible if I wanted the feeling to go away. Oh how I wish I didn't ask Jolteon to go away, oh why did I tell him to leave?

I moved my tail in between my legs and rubbed softly. There were juices; I didn't even know I was wet already. Even though I initially regretted the actions, I couldn't stop. The movements felt great, and more cum dripped from my wet sex.

I used my double ended tail sort of like a cock, I slid one end inside of me, but it was too wide for me and it couldn't go deeper than a few inches. The other end didn't give me mush luck either; it couldn't go farther than the other end.

I withdrew my tail from in between my legs and brought it to my face, and I licked the tips of both ends. Looking back on it now, it was pretty weird of me, but in the heat of the moment I just needed something to stimulate me. I hoped my saliva would lubricate my tail more, because if I couldn't penetrate myself, I would go insane.

I rubbed my slit with me tail again, earning a loud moan from me. But as I tried to push my tail inside of me again, I felt my phone vibrate from underneath the cushions.

I was breathing kind of heavily at this point, and I couldn't catch my breath to answer the phone. Another thing that puzzled me is why my phone was underneath the cushions, that's not where I remember putting it yesterday. I didn't think too much of it, because when I withdrew it from the gap between the couch cushions, I saw that Jolteon was calling me.

As I tried my hardest to regulate my breathing, I answered the phone.

"H- Hello?" I said, still gasping for air.

"Yeah, Espeon? Sorry about this, but I left my wallet at your house. When we see each other next time, could you give it to me then?" The sweet voice of my boyfriend filled my ears and gave me a smile.

"Actually Jolteon…" The question I wanted to ask Jolteon flickered in my mind, and my smile grew into a devilish smirk. "I've had my girl time, so if you're willing to come back to my house, I'll give you back your wallet." I purred, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

"Yeah, thanks Espeon. I'll be right over." And with that, Jolteon hung up.

I placed my phone on the side table and continued rubbing myself with my tail. My moans grew louder and louder, but I didn't care if my neighbors could hear me.

In the moment I wished that I had Jolteon's cock penetrating me, but my tail would have to suffice until he gets here. In fact, I could imagine his toned arms grabbing my ass and shoving his throbbing dick far inside of me…

The thought was so pleasant to me that I started to moan his name. The moans grew louder and louder until I was almost screaming in pleasure.

* * *

I headed back to Espeon's house to get my wallet back from Espeon, but over the phone she seemed worried. She was out of breath and before I left she was acting pretty odd. I understand that she needs some time alone once in a while, but if she did, then why did she invite me back?

I guess I would never understand girls completely. But I needed to understand my own girlfriend better, so I figured that when I got back, I'll sit down and have a conversation with her.

When I approached her door, could of sworn that I heard some really loud breathing, but I didn't take it into consideration. I suspected that nothing was wrong, and knocked on the door loudly. In response, I heard the sweet voice of Espeon call back to me with a "Come in!" Her voice put a sizeable smile on my face, I guess when I'm around her, life and the world around me doesn't matter so much anymore. I gripped the handle of the door and opened it before stepping inside.

When I set foot in the house I could hear Espeon moaning audibly, which confused me. "Espeon?" I called to her, still in the hallway and taking my shoes off.

I heard her voice float in from the living room, and when she talked she was even more out of breath than when I talked to her on the phone. "Ahhh… Ahhh… In here…" She cooed, sort of seductively. Then it hit me: I knew what she wanted. It made me want to turn and leave, because I could never sexually please her like her ex-boyfriend did. But on the other hand, leaving now would upset Espeon, and I could never hurt my girlfriend. I love her and she (I hope) loves me. I decided to stay and see what happens. Who knows, maybe she doesn't want sex?

I took a deep breath and rounded the corner to lock eyes with Espeon. When I got a look at what she was doing. My face turned bright red and I froze in place, unable to move a single muscle.

Espeon seemed a little fazed at my reaction at first, but after a second or two she realized that I needed persuasion to free me from my position. She stopped moving her tail and motioned for me to come closer to her with her finger.

I stepped forwards, still blushing bright red, when I tried to excuse myself. "Espeon, I- I… I need to go, I just-"

"Shhh…" She cut me off. "Listen Jolteon, I need you. Girls have urges, and right now, I need you to satisfy me. If you don't, I don't know what I can do."

Crap.

She knew how to get through to me. I really didn't want to disappoint her, she was my soulmate!

"Espeon- I really have to be going. Let me just grab my wallet an- and go." I stuttered again. Looking down at her body, I could see her beautiful curves and soft edges. She was my fantasy girl, how could I oppose her at a time when she's begging for sex? There were too many thoughts going through my mind…

She gave me Lillipup eyes, and I changed my mind about leaving. Espeon was incredibly convincing, even when she knew I didn't want to do anything.

She smile and ran one paw down my chest before pulling me onto the couch with her. "Shhh..." She purred. "Let me do all the work." My blush started to fade away as she straddled me. I could feel some liquid on her crotch, but I didn't mind too much.

She leaned over and kissed me on my lips, before moving down my chest, lining it with kisses until she got to my groin. She gripped my growing cock and licked the tip, still looking right into my eyes. I guess she saw the odd look of confusion and a small bit of pleasure on my face, because her lips grew into a smile, then she let out a small giggle. Even though I had a beautiful Espeon giving me a heavenly blowjob I don't know if I still wanted this. But the look in her eyes somehow conveyed innocence and beauty, so I stayed put, eager to return the pleasure to my girlfriend.

As my dick grew larger and more stiff, Espeon licked it a few more times, then closed her lips around the tip. She bobbed her head up and down as my length grew hard as a Golem, and the waves of pleasure flowed throughout my entire body. I had never had a Pokémon give me oral, but now I knew what it felt like, and how good it is.

Espeon look up at me and we locked eyes, which, I'll admit, was a little awkward. I even felt my face grow somewhat hot, and she noticed this. She looked back down at my manhood and continued to suck, only to stop to breath. She also stroked me, which felt nice as well. I can't describe it without getting embarrassed.

A small groan of pleasure escaped my mouth as Espeon took her head off of me, and she straddled me again. She looked back up at me, and biting her lip she lowered herself onto me. The feeling of pleasure earned small moans from both of us, and a smirk grew across Espeon's lips.

She knew how to treat me well, and damn did she love it too.

* * *

Thanks for reading, more may or may not bec oming.


End file.
